The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to web element filtering.
Mobile devices have become very popular for daily use. When browsing a webpage on a mobile device, it is not possible for a user to choose elements of the webpage that the user wishes to see and eliminate those elements which the user does not. In general, there are many unwanted elements which are of no interest to the user and which occupy portions of the limited mobile screen space. In order to view only elements which the user is interested in, the user's option is to close those browsers which display content that the user does not wish to see. The user does not have the ability to delete elements from a particular webpage which are of no interest, in order to focus on displaying elements which are of interest.